dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Park Shin Hye
Profile *'Name:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye) *'Chinese name:' 朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui *'Nickname:' Hacci, Alice, Randy ShinHye *'Profession:' Actress, model, singer and dancer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Paju, Gyeonggi, South Korea *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 45kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Parents and older brother Park Shin Won *'Talent agency:' S.A.L.T Entertainment About Park Shin Hye Park Shin Hye was born on February 18, 1990, in Gwangju, South Korea. When she was in 6th grade at Hak-Kang Elementary School in Gwangju, she auditioned for the lead role in the music video "Got Flower" at the music company of pop singer Lee Seung Hwan. Shin Hye passed the audition, joined the company, and began training there as a singer. Through her roles and requirements, she demonstrated an instinctive talent for martial arts and dance, thus becoming a talented dancer. ;More about Park Shin Hye TV Shows *Memories of the Alhambra (tvN, 2018) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) cameo *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) cameo *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Entertainer (SBS, 2016) cameo *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) *Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Fabulous Boys (FTV, 2013) cameo *Flower Boys Next Door (tvN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) cameo *Drama Special Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS, 2012) *You've Fallen for Me (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo *High Kick Through the Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Drama City Daddy Long Legs (KBS2, 2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Drama City Waiting For the First Car (KBS2, 2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) TV Show Theme Songs *''Dreaming a Dream'' - Pinocchio OST (2015) *''Memories Are Sadder Than Love'' - Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost OST (2014) *''Love is Like Snow'' - Pinocchio OST (2014) *''Story'' - The Heirs OST (2013) *''Pitch Black'' - Flower Boys Next Door OST (2013) *''The Day We Fall In Love'' - You've Fallen for Me OST (2011) *''Lovely Day'' - You're Beautiful OST (2009) *''Without Words'' - You're Beautiful OST (2009) *''Love Rain'' - Tree of Heaven OST (2006) Movies *Heart Blackened (2017) *My Annoying Brother (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *The Royal Tailor (2014) *One Perfect Day (2013) *Miracle in Cell No. 7 (2013) *Waiting for Jang Joon-hwan (2012) *Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2011) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin / The Hometown of Legends (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Movie Theme Songs *''In Space'' - 소중한 날의 꿈 / Sojoonghan Nalui Ggoom (2010) *''It Was You'' (feat Lee Min Jung) - Cyrano Agency (2010) Variety Show *Little House in the Forest *3 Meals a Day *Strong Heart Episode 159, 160 *Running Man Episode 120, 121 , 166, 304 Documentaries *Photo Camping Log (with Park Se Young) (OnStyle, 2013) *It City Park Shin Hye Healing Trip to Hong Kong (O'live TV, 2012) *STOP HUNGER (MBC, 2011) *It City Park Shin Hye in New Caledonia: Take It Paradise (O'live TV, 2009) Hosting *SBS Drama Awards (with Lee Hwi Jae & Park Seo Joon) (SBS, 2014) *Kpop Collection Okinawa (with Lee Seung Ki) (2012) *Hallyu Dream Concert (with Ok Taecyeon & Choi Min Ho) (2011) *Melon Music Awards (with Lee Teuk & Yoon Doo Joon) (MBC, 2011) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (with Jung Yong Hwa & Kim Hee Chul) (SBS, 2009) *Melon Music Awards (with Jang Geun Suk) (2009) *Fantastic Partner (MBC, 2007-08) Music Video Appearances *"Wish" - Jung Joon Il (정준일) (2017) *"Insensible" - Lee Hong Ki (2015) *"You Are So Beautiful" - Lotte Dutty Free (2014) *"My Dear" - Park Shin Hye (2014) *"Eraser" - So Ji Sub (with Yoo Seung Ho) (2013) *"Alone in Love" (Japanese Ver.) - Lee Seung Ki (with Joo Sang Wook) (2012) *"Aren't We Friends" (Japanese Ver.) - Lee Seung Ki (with Joo Sang Wook) (2012) *"Super Star" - Taegoon (2009) *"Call Me" - Taegoon (with Kim Jae Joong) (2009) *"Saechimtteki" - 45RPM (2008) *"Letter" - Kim Jong Kook (2006) *"Fake Love Song" - Fortune Cookie (2004) *"I Ask Myself" - Lee Seung Hwan (이승환) (2004) *"Flower" - Lee Seung Hwan (이승환) (2003) *"Do You Love?" - Lee Seung Hwan (이승환) (2001) Ambassador roles *Chung-Ang Ambassador organized by Chung-Ang University (2014) *PR Ambassador for Anti-Counterfeit Good Campaign organized by Korea Intellectual Property Protection Association (KIPRA)(2013) *PR Ambassador of 49th Grand Bell Awards organized by Grand Bell Awards (2012) *PR Ambassador for 'Stop Hunger' campaign organized by Korea Food for the Hungry International (KFHI) (2011) *PR Ambassador of 17th Jeonju Film Festival organized by Jeonju International Film Festival (JIFF) (2010) *PR Ambassador of Seoul International Cartoon and Animation Festival (SICAF) organized by Association Internationale du Film D’ Animation (ASIFA) International (2009) Recognitions 2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards: *Asia Icon Award 2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for a Genre Fantasy Award - Actress (Doctors) *Top 10 Stars Award (Doctors) 2016 1st Asia Artist Awards: *Television Category - Best Artist - Actress (Doctors) 2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards: *Female Popularity Award for (The Royal Tailor) *ichi Star Award 2015 Soompi Awards: *Best Actress for (Pinocchio) 2014 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actress for Mid-Length Drama (Pinocchio) *Best Couple Award with Lee Jong Suk (Pinocchio) *Top 10 Stars Award (Pinocchio) 2014 3rd APAN Star Awards: *Excellence Actress for Miniseries (Heirs) 2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Most Popular TV Actress (Heirs) 2014 2nd 2nd Asia Rainbow TV Awards: *Outstanding Leading Actress (Heirs) 2013 SBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actress for Mid-Length Drama (Heirs) *Best Couple Award with Lee Min Hoo (Heirs) *Top 10 Stars Award (Heirs) 2013 18th Anhui TV Drama Awards: *Most Popular Foreign Actress (Heirs) 2013 33rd Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: *Best Supporting Actress (Miracle in Cell No. 7) 2013 49th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Most Popular Movie Actress (Miracle in Cell No. 7) 2012 KBS Drama Awards: *One Act Special Award, Actress (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost) 2012 48th Paeksang Arts Awards: *Most Popular TV Drama Actress (You've Fallen for Me) 2011 47th Paeksang Arts Awards: *Most Popular Movie Actress (Cyrano Agency) 2009 SBS Drama Awards: *New Star Award (You're Beautiful) 2007 MBC Drama Awards: *Best New Actress Award (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) 2003 SBS Drama Awards: *Child Actress Award (Stairway to Heaven) Endorsements *Olivia Burton (2019) *Mojo S.Phine (2019) *Mamonde (2018) *Allerman (2018) *Bench (2017-18) *Vegemil Food (2017) *MOLSION (2017) *Swarovski (2016-18) *ROEM (2016-17) *Tata Tmall (2016-17) *Revista ELLE COREA (2016) *Median Dental Care (2016) *Kumkang Shoes (2016) *Alton Sports (2016) *Jenny House (2016) *吕 Ryo (2015-18) *VISA Korea (2015-18) *Rapido (2015-17) *Hstyle (2015-17) *Viki (2015-16) *Mind Bridge (2015) *Tongyi Juices (2015) *Mamonde (2014-18) *Lotte Department Store (2014-17) *Lotte Duty Free (2014-17) *BRUNO MAGLI (2014-17) *Millet (2014-17) *Agatha Paris (2014-16) *Goute (2014) *Korea Intellectual Property Protection Association (2014) *Yogiyo (with Kang Ha Neul) (2014) *Vegemil Food (2014) *Salvatore Ferragamo (2014) *Median Dental Care (2014) *Lotte Duty Free (with Jang Geun Suk) (2014) *Tongyi Juices (with Jang Geun Suk) (2014) *Enprani (2013-14) *Holika Holika (2013-14) *Jambangee (2013-14) *Educar (2013-14) *Henus Edwin (2013) *Kolon Sports (2013) *Market-O (2013) *Sonovi (2013) *MBC Music Channel (2012) *Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics (2012) *Pepero (2011) *MAC F/W (2011) *Codes Combine CF F/W (with Jang Geun Suk) (2011) *Lacoste (2010) *Garden 5 (with Jang Geun Suk) (2010) *VIPS (2009) *Fuji Film (2009) *Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (with Kim Hyun Joong) (2009) *Etude House (with Lee Min Ho) (2009-10) *Etude House BB Compact (with Jang Geun Suk) (2009) *Etude House VIP Girl (with Jang Geun Suk) (2009) *Lous Quatorze Candy Bag (2009) *G-market Star-shop (2009) *Happy Point Card (2008) *Nongshim Noodles (2008) *G-market Star-shop (2008) *KTF (2007) *Nike (2007) *Negouri (2007) *Clride (with Joo Ji Hoon) (2006-07) *KTF Bigi (2006) *Case (2005) *LG Telecom Aladdin CF (2004) *Pocari Sweat (2004) *Ssamzie Sports (2004) *Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray (2004) Trivia *'Education:' Youngpa Girls' High School, Chung-Ang University (Theater) *'Talent:' Dancing *'Hobbies:' Listening to music and playing baseball *'Languages:' Korean, English, and Mandarin *'Religion:' Protestant *'Debut:' Lee Seung Hwan's music video "Got - flower" in 2003 *Has released a digital single, "Prayer," a song she used to sing in this drama Tree of Heaven but was not released in the Official OST. *Park Shin Hye is the first Korean star to be chosen as a model for Visa. *She is also the first Korean star to be selected as the global ambassador for Austrian jewelry brand Swarovski. *She is ranked #88 among the "World's 100 Most Beautiful Faces" of 2017 by TC Candler magazine. *She was revealed to be dating actor Choi Tae Joon since late 2017. External Links *Official Twitter *Profile (nate) *CloudFish-ParkShinHye *SHINSTAR *ShinHye Cafe *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger